left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Infected
Cause for the Infection My theory for the infection is that it is directly related to cows and fast food. I think the cows were given something to increase production or something which in turn were sent to restuarants. Eaten directly by future boomers and common(did not eat as much). The virus creating special infected mutates from what the host has in their body(tank-perhaps steriods)(hunter-drugs)(boomer-ate hamburgers a lot, direct contact with the source of the infection)(smookers-chemicals in cigerates and cigars.) This is my first comment so I don't know if I did something wrong our what. sidenote-cows farmhouse finale thing or some other level(dont have game) are dead in piles and in dead air a poster says to contact security if u have been in contact with livestock in the past 48 hours. i dont firmly believe this but it sounds kind of logical. no theory on witch yet (please leave comments on this page) XboxBoxLiveGuy321 03:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) It sounds plausible but i it sounds very simlar to the dead rising moral that america is consuming too much food and that someone try a new expermential production idea that goes wrong turning everybody into zombies. Also wouldnt this be more relevant put on to the infection talk page?--Spygon 09:47, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I have 4 theories: The military was trying to make a type of chemical that could enhance a human's body to make super soldiers. Obviously, it didn't work. A test subject escaped, and infected a couple hundred other people. Then, the virus went airborne, and the survivors are immune. My next theory is that an undiscovered type of insect found it's way into civilization, bit someone, and then layed eggs in the person it bit. Anyone the original victim came in contact with became infected, and anyone they came in contact with got infected, too. Finally, everyone in the world, except the survivors, got infected. My next theory is that it was a benign type of cancer, until a person that was born with it, along with a bunch of other problems, then got several STDs, and those viruses mixed, amplifying the affect of the cancer. It then became an extremely contagious thing, being able to transfer the disease by touch. Finally, the disease spread over seas, and infected everyone else, except a few that had a natural immunity to the virus. My final theory is it was a type of parasite that somehow found its way to someone, latched onto them, and then got into the host's brain stem, controlled them, and had them infect, or lay eggs in this case, and then the process repeats itself. And, in all of these ideas, all the people that eventually became a special infected had another disease before this, like a certain type of cancer, or a tumor, or something... Hopefully, you saw that in each of these scenarios there was one original person who spread it to everyone else. That is because I always thought it was a little freakier, thinking that this whole epidemic that f***ed up the world started 'cause of one person. If you didn't notice that pattern, sign yourself up for some special Ed classes at your local community center. SuperMutantSlayer450 The Zombie Dog Okay, okay, I didn't see any harm in putting it as an otherwise invisible comment in the article, but I'll ask here; can someone please find the names of this supposed Zombie Dog's sound files? If they aren't found and confirmed, I'd suggest that that section of the article be removed. We don't need something here that goes entirely without confirmation of any sort. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Cited it. The files are clearly labeled. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 02:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I don't have the PC version, so I couldn't do it myself. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :"Zombie Dog" is very obviously the original codename for the Hunter. It's because he crawls like a dog. All of the special infected had different original codenames (Tank/Hulk, Smoker/Tongue Zombie, Boomer/Explode Zombie). You can hear these same "zombie dog" sounds used for the Hunter in earliest beta footage of Left 4 Dead (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qITRUDcO2iY). As is plainly evident, Valve never intended on using these sounds for anything other than the Hunter. In fact all of the special infected originally used different sounds. Since it's clear that the there was never going to be any zombie canine, I'll take the liberty of removing said nonsense claim myself. 03:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Infected animals * Does anyone els e think L4d would've been better with infected animals, like maybe an infected wolf or bear? The bear would be totally badass. Of course, no stupid animals. Because, would anyone want to seriously fight a zombie cat? Or an infected cow? I didn't think so. Can anyone support this idea? Because, otherwise, i'll feel like a real idiot. SuperMutantSlayer450 Clarity You honestly believe that this: "However, the Tank can still move as fast as a Survivor, but not when the survivor has full health" '' makes more sense than this: ''"The tank can not move as fast as a Survivor at full health, but can keep up with, and possibly even catch, a wounded Survivor." I must not be speaking the same English as you, then. --MadDawg2552 16:06, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Hopefully my new edit is easier to understand. --MadDawg2552 16:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Who the fuck would care? If you can understand it, its FINE --Kirby888 22:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) New form of special infected I notice in L4D2 that the specials have same looks and I was angry with this. They should at least change clothing of them and different facial looks.--Kirby888 19:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Then it would make it hard for people to adapt and perhaps it wouldn't feel right. Besides, Valve may end up changing things anyway. Notice the difference in L4D1 since it was first announced? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) '{ }' 21:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Now you're just arguing for the sake of argument. There is ''nothing wrong with using the same Special Infected as last time. They shouldn't have to completely reskin them, and I don't want them to, either. I prefer the old looks. I mean, why fix it if it isn't broken? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, that's what I'm saying. Just that, maybe the survivors or something will change slightly in appearance along the way. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 22:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well if it is a new game mine as well have some new look for the zombies oh sorry SPECIAL ZOMBIES so no one can get pissy bout crap or anything --Kirby888 22:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) WAIT BEFORE ANYONE FUSES AT ME there INFECTED :They're. Someone's in a bad mood. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) GREAT NEWS they may change some feature looks on Special infected! They may keep some of the same looks. Dont beilive well they said the old hunter look doesnt match with south because of the temperature there. A hoodie in the south will burn you up. YAY just wanted you to know.--Kirby888 05:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Anymore special infected? It feels like valve is pretty much done with special infected and not puting in anymore other than the charger in L4D2. Has anyone heard any info or seen pictures of any more special infected???--Kirby888 04:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :No, they've said they're adding two other Special Infected. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 04:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :It has been fully confirmed that Valve will be adding a total of 3 new Infected in Left 4 Dead 2, there's an interview that doesn't tell much other than the number in IGN.com. In PC Gamer August 2009, PC Gamer gave them a quick "wish-list" that they think it will be interesting to see, they mentioned stuff like Escort mode, a new grenade, and guess what, a new Special Infected called Haggard that throws stuff at Survivors. But Valve doesn't work for them and doesn't have to use their ideas. If they found something they like they will obviously add it. Anyway, just hold tight I'm pretty sure the next 2 will be released really soon. Zikkun 06:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::As you've probably already seen, another one was announced, The Spitter. We just have to find out one more. TheCreaturenator16 04:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, how long have you been sleeping? Heh. We know of the Spitter already since 3 days ago, I just got the full high quality picture and the Swamp Fever poster. Zikkun 05:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I was addressing Kirby. And, yes, I knew about it. Also, one note, that picture is awesome. TheCreaturenator16 05:08, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::The Spitter or the campaign poster? :o The Spitter kind of creeps me out with her neck and that, all the other Special Infected are different than humans but this one is like Valve asking us to say "what the hell is that...". Zikkun 05:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Le Spitter. Elle est tres horrible. (The Spitter. She is really horrible.) I love that! Kind of disturbing, but still awesome. TheCreaturenator16 05:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::For me, the spitter is alittle bit too' disturbing. I almost jumped when i first saw her picture. Dabrules 11:15, 23 July 2009 I like the Spitter's looks. Makes her more creepy. Oh and does anyone seen any videos of her in it. All i see is her spit but i want to se her face. --Kirby888 21:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Just an Idea What if the new special infected from Left 4 Dead 2 could be put into Left 4 Dead 1 with a Downloadable Content after Left 4 Dead 2 comes out. Just an Idea. :P.S. If anyone thinks this section is a stupid waste then delete it.-- 23:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :possible, unlikely, but possible. Hmmmm, that might be pretty cool, but it might not happen. Hope it does! Camster103 01:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I wish they would put on of them before the game comes out. you know, one for the fans! Or one of the campagins or one meele weapon. That would be cool If they're gonna add another set of new SI in L4D 2, then the rumor about the haggard infected is real then?? BooM13 13:37, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Even if there were any more Special Infected to be announced, that says nothing about the fanart that is the Haggard. SteveZombie 22:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New Special Infected! BE HOLD THE BEAUTIFUL SPITTER!!!!!! http://www.gamersyde.com/pop_images_left_4_dead_2-11210-8.html The new Special infected!!!!!! --Kirby888 00:38, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Doesnt look very beautiful looks like something from silent hill have birth to it Riley Heligo 09:10 29 August 2009 My most want-to-use special infected in L4D 2 is the Charger. :D looks so totally badass. xD BooM13 13:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Found Proof I think we can safely say now that the Infected are in fact not''undead. I found this picture, and the texts states that the Infected are still alive. http://img265.imageshack.us/i/p1010359.jpg/ New Uncommon Common Infected? A Clown Infected for the Dark Carnival level. http://www.l4d.com/blog/images/posts/019/NickandClown.jpg The name of the file hints at this too. --MachienzoPrimos 03:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :They aren't technically an Uncommon Common because Uncommon Common have some kind of special ability (fireproof, bulletproof, etc) whereas the Clowns just appear to be Common Infected with a clown costume. For all we know they could amount to the same as the Infected wearing Hospital gowns in No Mercy. But don't worry, if in the future he's shown to have a special ability, we'll gladly put it up, but for now, he at least has a spot on the Common Infected page. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The clown infected is an uncommon common infected. It has a special ability that calls in a very small horde when it attacks you, since their squeaky clown shoes makes a noise that attracts the horde. But the horde it calls is not very large unlike of the Boomer. BooM13 13:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) A New Si has been confirmed, guys http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=954346 and http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=953533 show this. It wont let me create the page, so here you go. Strong I Maybe a new Special Infected? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI23Ua_An5M&feature=related I think he was planned for L4D and deleted. Maybe he's in L4D2? (Sorry, for my bad english) -- 17:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, that's a fan made infected. But it's a good concept art anyway =) Aratinga A., 16:17, 24 September 2009, (UTC) nope it won a fan art contest twas never planned it just won a competition New Infected Skins! New Infected Skins! These skins are so sick! Smoker, Hunter, and Boomer have all changed! First lets get to the big big news! HUNTER IS KEEPING HOOD IN L4D2! SMOKER IS NEW UGLIEST INFECTED! HE IS MORE HORRIBLE THEN EVER WITH A SECOND TOGUE! (It just flops around) People are saying boomer may be a girl now but I doubt it. I saw it with a white tee on thats about it. It was far away. Go to Gametrailers.com and type in L4D2 check all the newest videos.--Kirby888 19:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Smoker has about 5 tongues now, actually. =) I'd like to see him strangle all 4 Survivors at once. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) That's a good intro scene idea! Valve should implent that idea into the intro sceneMr.shadow 08:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The Spitter is much more disturbing than the Smoker. Haven't you seen her deformed jaws? And her extended neck? D:. The Smoker only has those bumps and that extra tongue. xD BooM13 13:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) There's speculation, and then there's this "The reason why they walk on all fours could be that it's hard to get around in the mud using just their legs, so to help them traverse, they adapted by using all four limbs to move. ''Or it could be an Infected half way turned into a Hunter." Seriously? This theory has even less basis than for the theory that the Spitter was influenced by Jenny Romanchuk's webcomic. What's with all this 'half way turned into this completely different Infected' nonsense? SteveZombie 23:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree. They just walk on all fours and now they're "half way turned into a Hunter"? lol. I'd agree with the fact that they are different versions of the originals SI. BooM13 13:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Moustachio It can be the Dead Center Uncommon Common infected. It's just see the L4D2 achieviments. [[User:Aratinga_A.|Aratinga A.]]Ѭ, 11:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Mustachip's Dark Carni's mascot. I remember it in an interview, but they've changed his name. I know it's him though, because he's still a peanut. 'StrongIntelligent' Infection Process and Symptoms I know this is my first post on '''THIS' site, but i've been watching alot of L4D videos on youtube, and I was beginning to think, what are the symptoms, and how does it happen. As the regular and special infect are so different, there has to be a seperate process for each type of infected. Give me what you think, and i'll make an base symptoms area for approval of admins. I will NOT include rediculous ideas like: "they're retarded and it is very contagious." or "they were all idiots and hunger for brains of geeks." or any other rediculous hoo-ha. Please put ideas for the symptoms of and the process below, remember, it is a different process for each, maybe the same symptoms, but a seperate process. --Prof. 14:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Most Important Symptom: A strange hatred for army vetrans, bikers, IT Tech Guys, and Girls in College.Imperialscouts 23:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Incubation period of at least 1 hour(evidenced by the church guy as he didn't start mutating until about one hour after he was bitten. Fainting the iris and pupils of the eyes even to the point they disapear. Vomiting and most likely producing a decent amount of foam,being a mutated form of rabiës. Increased muscle growth and energy and most likely lots of adrenaline. Possibly chronic pain. Extreme mutations to the point that makes the infected humans not human anymore, but animals instead. Mr.shadow 09:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Upon first contact: Will have uncontrollable chills and high fever for 3 days. Then they start to become foamy at the mouth after those 3 days and their sense of sight, smell and hear become more advanced(evidence of how they respond to car alarms and boomer bile). Then develop pupiless eyes and all brain activity ceases, instead replaced with a base desire to spread the virus. Overall they become quite like rabid animals. :D BooM13 13:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna put my own ideas in but so I won't be biast I will NOT include them in my conclusion. From what I have seen, symptoms include (Universally among infected): High fever, vomiting, headaches, Extreme aggression and irritibility, adrenelin is put in overdrive when a person or object is viewed as not infected, trauma/loss of sanity, various internal recombobulations or whatever the words are, various spasms (During transformation), pale skin, loss of appetite, increased lung capacity, bloodlust, loss of self preservation, gagging, hypersensitivity, and coughing. Oh, and a tendency to burn as if covered in oil even when totally dry. Now for special infected starting with everyones favorite barf bag! Boomer: Cysts, constipation, burping, projectile vomiting, extreme weight gain, explosive diarehha (when killed), and rips in skin. I do believe the stomach becomes the source of bile, in a form of modified stomach acid, and as a puss filled bump does not pulsate, the cysts have additional bile in them. Hunter: Loss of eyes, increased muscle mass, alot more lung capacity, hypersensitivty focused towards hearing, growth of claws, screaming for no visible reason, and a tendency to crawl. I can believe that a regular infecteds strength comes from adrenelin, not increased muscle growth, but no man, unless he had adrenelin instead of blood, could jump over a 2 or 3 storie building without atleast increased muscle mass towards the legs. Smoker: dry cough, excreting unknown gases from who knows where (not the buttox cuz the intestines have disconnected), vomiting out intestines, puss filled lumps, spine elongation, appears to deflate when skin ruptures deep enough, and increased muscles in abdominal region (How else can they pull a survivor so far?). I believe the intestines of fused with the tongue which causes increased stability, yet I still have no explanation for the smoke around them. Witch: Extreme depression, hatred of many things especially sudden light and loud noises, finger elongation and hardening of additional ligaments in the fingers, increased nail growth, EXTREME bloodlust to anything that startles it, and whitening of the hair. I dunno what causes the witch to go in such a rage, but I figure the crying is the depression. Tank: Extreme upper body muscle growth, rage at the sight of anything thats not infected, heart tends to explode from a combination of stress, frustration, and adrenelin rush, strengthening of fingers, and performs better when on fire. That sums it up and until L4D2 comes out I won't do the charger, spitter, jockey, and any surprise special infected.--Prof. 01:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, small thing: you said alot. It's two words, a lot. As I said, small thing. Imperialscouts 04:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Possible New Uncommon Common? Except one that actually makes it EASIER for us rather than a hindrance? In some of the new Hard Rain videos on http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/left4dead2/videos.html?filter=most_recent, especially Garage Sale and the Finale, you see Construction Infected. Maybe it makes them easier to see in the dark? And maybe their hardhat makes them more invulnerable to headshots? MoltenPanther 12:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Those are f**** awesome!Mr.shadow 12:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC)